fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 7
The Wizard's Weakness is the seventh chapter in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The Battle between the Vanish Brothers and Natsu is about to began. The brothers, who stated that they are best in dealing with Fire Wizards, spells trouble for Natsu. Will he be able to overcome such adversary? Meanwhile, Lucy has been reading DAYBREAK. Will she choose to keep it or burn it? Full Summary The one who is wielding the Frying Pan, the older brother of the Vanish Brothers, states that Mages of Fairy Tail are mistaken if they believe that they're the strongest. The brother with the wild hair, the younger of the two, says that he had heard a lot about Fairy Tail, and accepts that it's a Mage Guild. The both of them then states that in the end, Mages such as Natsu are no match for mercenary's strength. Not faltered, Natsu both tells and shows them to come on, and allows them to fight at the same time. While the younger brother expresses his angered with Natsu looking down on them, the older one remains calm, saying that since their opponent is a fire Mage, and it will be an easy job. The older brother then charges in, and attacks Natsu with his frying pan but misses. The younger one then grabs Natsu, and throws him towards the bookcase and smashing the wall. Natsu, who is about to fall from the balcony, manages to recover by grabbing on the rail, but the older brother charges at him and attacks with the frying pan again. The attack misses, and Natsu flips downstairs while asking if it's alright that they destroy their employer's house. The two brothers doesn't answer his question, and asks him if he knows what a Mage's weakness is. Natsu's first response is transportation, causing the older one to point out that that's his own problem. Jumping down, he answered that it's the body, and Natsu was confused by that answer. The two brothers then continued their assault against Natsu, while stating that to learn Magic requires training of intellect and spirit, and as a result of mastering the Magic, most Wizards don't train their body. When compared to mercenaries that trains their body day and night, Wizards lack both strength and speed. The younger brother then stated that there was once a wizard that spend years to master a curse Magic that can shatter all the bones of his opponent. The Vanish Brothers challenged the said wizard, and before he had the chance to cast the spell, they had already shattered the wizard's bone. Natsu replied that while that was true, the Vanish Brothers have yet to land a blow during the whole time they were explaining. The older brother realized that Natsu may have done some training, and the younger brother told him to use that technique, Heaven and Earth Extinct Slaying Attack. Before the attack, they stated that they are called the Vanish Brothers because they will vanish, and then eliminate their opponent. The younger brother was launched to the sky by the frying pan, and Natsu's eyes followed. Taking advantage, the older brother striked him with the frying pan. Natsu then focused his attention to the older brother, which the younger brother struck him from above. The two brother then explained that's their ultimate attack, but before they could finish stating that no one could be alive after the attack, Natsu stood up and was both unfazed and unimpressed. The Vanish Brothers were surprised by Natsu's durability, and questioned if he really is a Wizard. Had enough with the battle, Natsu countered with Fire Dragon's Roar. Seeing an fire attack, the two brothers commented that it was over for him. The fire was absorbed into the frying pan, and called out the fire countering technique, Flame Cooking. Amplifing the flame absorbed, the older brother redirected the flame at Natsu. Just as they about to celebrate their victory, Natsu emerged from the flame with a smile, and finished the Vanish Brothers with Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. With the two defeated, Natsu decide to find Lucy. At the same time, Virgo's eyes began to glow. Somewhere at the sewage of Everlue's Mansion. Lucy was reading DAYBREAK with Gale-Force Reading Glasses. She finished reading, and let out of a bit of breath. Shakened, she couldn't believe the secrets inside the book, and said that the book must not be burned. As she put back the glasses and said that she must deliver the book to Kaby, Duke Everlue's hand popped up behind Lucy and grabbed her. Everlue then demanded that she spill the secret of the book, but Lucy called him the worst, and an enemy to literature... Characters *Note: Bold+''Italicized''=''First Appearence'' Manga and Anime Difference *Natsu wasn't the first one to attack first in the Manga. *Natsu wasn't tossed out of the room in the anime, but was hit by a frying pan in the anime. *That statue of Everlue doesn't exist in the manga. *Anime removed the part where Vanish Brothers defeated a Wizard. *Natsu didn't eat the flame returned by the Vanish Brothers, and charged them immediately. *The Mansion didn't explode in the manga. Navigation